


You're My Disguise

by AlecWrites



Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: day 5 of futakuchi week!prompt: vacation/celebrity
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Futakuchi Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You're My Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> day 5 of futakuchi week!  
> prompt: vacation/celebrity

Kenji wasn’t really one for vacations, but he had wracked up so much vacation time it was like his job was actually forcing him to leave. So Kenji Futakuchi packed up and went to the most secluded place he could think of, the Bahamas. It was warm, the perfect place of Kenji to get a tan if he wanted. He shouldn’t run into anyone he knows or anyone who  _ wants _ to know him. It should be a short, quick quiet few weeks before Kenji has to pack up and head back home to start work again. 

Nice cocktails on the beach, sunscreen protecting his screen, might even meet someone casually to relieve some tension. Get a massage at the resort, rest in the hot tub, so many things Kenji could do. And the first few days were perfect but ruined by a brunette beauty that Kenji never saw coming. 

Walking the halls of the resort, Kenji didn’t pay much attention to the people around him. He did his best not to run into people, and only talked to the occasional patron or employee when he needed something. Thankfully that wasn’t often. The cleaning lady for his room was very thorough with new towels. He knew this place was pretty popular even with the ridiculous prices, but they were really on top of things. 

Kenji was an unsuspecting, totally unaware bystander when he happened to run into none other than Oikawa Tooru. There was a bit of commotion and noise that flooded through the lobby as Kenji was passing through, and a tall strange figure blocked his path. What happened after that went by way too fast.

“Hi, I’m Oikawa Tooru, you’ve probably heard my name somewhere before, anyway, are you single?” The brunette asked and Kenji blinked at him and nodded his head, confused and spaced out. Kenji was in fact single, but why did this beautiful stranger need to know that? Tooru smiled and leaned in to kiss Kenji. Kenji didn’t really know what was happening, he was being kissed and he was kissing back. It lasted for a bit, Kenji and even Tooru refusing to breathe. The commotion around them changed into a slow and steady call of whoops and hollers just from two people kissing. It wasn’t until Tooru pulled away from that everything came flooding back. Tooru smiled sheepishly at Kenji and the people around him, before Kenji could even wrap his head around everything he was dragging Tooru away to a place with fewer people.

“Uh.” Kenji started, but he realized that he had nothing planned. Tooru pushed off the hoodie that had been hiding his beautiful brown locks, he was only able to see a sight of his bangs before, this was nothing compared to that. 

“I’m sorry,” Tooru offered a smile, it wasn’t entirely sincere. 

“Are you the idol Oikawa Tooru? And why did you kiss me?” Kenji’s thoughts weren’t completely formed and his words showed it. 

“Yes, and because someone found out I was here and started spreading, but Oikawa Tooru wouldn’t be caught dead kissing a tourist in the bahamas. But that’s just the sort of thing tourist Tooru would do,” He smiled and Kenji felt like he was going to dread the rest of his vacation. There was so much wonder and mischief mixed into his expression that all Kenji could do was roll his eyes. 

“So what does this mean for me?” Kenji asked, knowing that even if he refused that this person would be able to convince him otherwise. 

“Well…”

“Kenji.”

“Well Kenji, will you be my fake tourist boyfriend?” Tooru asked, deliberately blinking his eyes slowly to show off his long lashes that went flush against the pale skin of his under the eye. Kenji was already helpless against him, feeling in his gut he would be unable to refuse. 

“Come on,” Kenji grunted, turning and walking away. He could hear Tooru’s chipper squeak as he led them to the sauna. 

  
  


It was so comfortable, Kenji had a single white towel wrapped around him at the waist, and he relaxed into the steam of the sauna enjoying the heat around him. Tooru sat a little ways away from him, with his leg bent over his knee. Kenji couldn’t really tell if he was enjoying himself, but he didn’t really say anything or complain when they got here. 

“The sauna is not your thing?” Kenji pressed, letting his eyes flutter open and over to Tooru. 

“Not a big fan of sweating mainly,” Tooru explained. Kenji understood that actually, it wasn’t his favorite thing either. 

“We’ll go to the hot tub after this,” Kenji said, and Tooru’s eyes sparkled and his face brightened, Kenji felt his pulse quicken at the expression. He didn’t know why Tooru had such a way about him, but Kenji sometimes found he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

Just as Kenji promised as they left the sauna, back into swimsuits Kenji checked the temperature of the hot tub water to make sure they could get in. From what little knowledge Kenji knew, they did this backward. They were supposed to get in the hot tub and then the sauna, but it was a little late for that. Tooru sat beside him, and the length of his body sank into the warm water until it was just his head above water. He looked comfortable, soft, happy. And with his hair slightly damp it looked  _ pretty.  _ Kenji shook the thought from his head as he looked out toward the view. God. The view of the surrounding ocean was beautiful over here. It might give Kenji an incentive to actually take a vacation. 

“Hey Tooru, why are you here?” Kenji askes.

“In the hot tub?” Tooru piques without moving. 

“No the Bahamas, isn’t the life of the idol, as the good life?” Kenji asks, he personally didn’t know anything about show business, just what it looked like on tv. 

“No, I wish.” Tooru sighed. “I have an agent who won’t shut up about new gigs, I keep getting propositions from groups to join. I don’t want to be in an idol group, sometimes I don’t even wanna be an idol, sometimes I just want to be Tooru.” He explained, groaning and sinking further into the water until the bubbles tickled his nose. 

“Well, you’re Tooru here. You can even be Tooru Futakuchi if it helps things.” What the hell was he thinking? Just giving him his last name.

“Huh?”

“Kenji Futakuchi, my name. While you’re here in the Bahamas, you can be Tooru, but not Oikawa. You can be Tooru Futakuchi.”

“I. What if someone asks for I.D.?”

“They won’t,” Kenji assures him, laying his arms out on the rim of the hot tub. Tooru gets up from the water, Kenji turns at the sudden movement. He watches as water trails down the different dips and bends of Tooru’s slender body and moves toward him. Tooru practically sits on Kenji’s knees in the water and kisses him. Kenji just accepts the kiss at this point, having already done this with Tooru hours before.

“What was that for?” Kenji asked, but he was smiling. 

“What? I can’t kiss my husband on our honeymoon?” Tooru smiled a sly mischievous smile. 

“What?” Kenji felt his throat go dry. 

“Don’t you get it?” Tooru asked, snaking his arms around Kenji’s neck and tangling his fingers in his hair. “You’re my disguise now.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> I didn't realize this was short lol


End file.
